


Tree Fiddy

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, graphic violence warning for minor violence shown, really not all that violent, thought i'd be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Nepeta Leijon, and you wish your kismesis Eridan Ampora wouldn't try to bother you so close to sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Fiddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill I did...and I am so sorry.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Eridan♠Nepeta
> 
> AU where Eridan needs about treefiddy."

You had just gotten done with a good day's hunt, and had trudged through your cave hive to your respiteblock exhaustedly, covered in blood and reeking of your day's kill. It was just before moonset, and  _God_  did you need to go to bed. You were surprised your lusus decided to stay out longer, you two had hunted and killed so much!  
  
Not even bothering to clean yourself of the kill or at least change into different clothes, you found the coziest corner of the respiteblock (choosing to opt out of using your recupercoon), and curled up to sleep there. However, just as you felt sleep was finally about to settle in, you heard an echo of knocking against the rock walls of the cave--somewhere at the entrance, you could tell. Groaning, you uncurled yourself, stood upright, and trudged back to the entrance. There, you saw none other than your kismesis, Eridan Ampora, standing regal and upright, back turned toward you.  
  
Being too tired to deal with whatever kismesis drama he had decided to drag to your cave hive, you considered turning around before he saw you and going back to your respiteblock to try to go to sleep again. However, before you could do this, his head turned to your general direction as if sensing your presence, and seeing your frame from his peripheral, he turned himself around to meet you.  
  
"Hey Nep," he said unceremoniously, his tall stature peering down at you.  
  
You sighed, rubbing your eyes, and took a few more steps before you were finally before him. Yawning, you asked him lazily, "What do  _you_  want?"  
  
You probably sounded more accusatory and demanding than you had perhaps meant to (though you were too tired to tell if you even  _meant_  to come off that way), because his eyes suddenly gave off a look of defensiveness, and he responded as such. "Fuck, Nep, heaven forbid a guy come to see his kismesis to  _talk_  a little bit." Then, giving you a once over, he added, "By the way, you're covered in blood. And you absolutely  _reek_."  
  
You rolled your eyes, both at his  _so very_  astute observation,  _and_  at his pathetically defensive behavior. Any other time you would have taken that bait and you two would have had a  _very_  satisfying black banter about it, but you were too tired to do that then. Instead, you chose not to feed into what he just said and repeated yourself.  
  
"Just tell me why you're here when it's almost moonset, Purridan."  
  
He scowled at you turning his name into a cat pun (he always hates it when you do, to your satisfaction), and then lifting chin in the air to make himself appear even  _taller_  (either to satiate his own vanity or to appear more regal), he made his demands quite clear.  
  
"...I need about tree fiddy."  
  
And suddenly you realized it wasn't Eridan standing at your cave entrance but a ten-foot-tall Loch Ness monster, and goddammit you were  _not_ putting up with this shit!  
  
 _"GODDAMMIT LOCH NESS MONSTER, FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GIVING YOU TREE FIDDY!"_  
  
Then, pulling out your strife specibus, you slashed them, created a huge gash in their chest, to which you were rewarded with a screech of pain. You ran back in the cave to your respiteblock, though you were too angry to try to go to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I just realized, you're probably not going to get the ending if you haven't ever watched South Park. Once again, sorry.


End file.
